


Privacy

by UnicornCooky



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Almost smut, But It's Better If You Do (Music Video), F/M, Fluff, Gender Not Specified, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornCooky/pseuds/UnicornCooky





	

Brendon smiled and wrapped his arms around your waist, going to kiss your neck in little pecks of fire. You swore he was about to unbutton the neck of your shirt, and you had to shove him away. "C'mon, we can't do this here, we need to find some privacy," You said with a giggle. The brunet only pouted at you with his full lips, and you grabbed his wrist, tugging him through the crowd of people in flashy suits and dresses, and masks of different variations. 

He grabbed your ass on the way there, making you gasp and hit his arm, as you lead him out the back door of the club. He then shoved you against the wall of the dark alleyway, and continued kissing your neck like he had been before. You let out a quiet moan, tangling your fingers into Brendon's hair and letting him do as he wished. 

He soon began to suck at the skin, and placed his hands under your thighs so that you could jump and wrap them around his waist. "An expert at that, are we?" He asked when he lifted his head. You grunted and dug your heel into his back roughly, and he yelped. You laughed at his reaction, and he rolled his eyes as he went to unbutton the visible part of your sleeveless shirt.

"Don't– there's no point! I'm wearing a fuckin' corset, just leave it!" You groaned. Brendon stuck his tongue out at you. "If I'm not taking off your shirt, I at least get to hit it from the back." He replied snarkily, and you rolled your eyes with a scoff. "You wish."

He laughed, and ran his hands up your bare thighs, against the skin that your shorts, which could hardly even be considered shorts, didn't cover. He seemed mesmerized by your legs, and just as he hooked his fingers into the waist of the revealing fabric, he looked up at you. You furrowed your eyebrows at him, but he didn't acknowledge it as he removed his hands and placed them on either side of your face.

"Can I...?" He asked warily. You bit your lip, trying to guess what he meant, before you noticed his thumbs rubbing across the silky fabric of the makeshift bandana that was covering your mouth. You made a quiet noise, that you really only guessed was one of uncertainty.

"You can take off mine, if I can take off yours." Brendon offered, and you sighed softly. After you nodded, he smiled. "Thank you." 

You moved your hands from his shoulders and rested them on the sides of his face like he had done. "Count of three?" He asked. You laughed, and nodded.

One...

Two...

Three!

You slowly dug your thumbs underneath the edge of his shiny mask and lifted it over his head, while he untied the bandana at the same pace. You both finished removing the other's disguise at the same time, and a smile crept onto Brendon's lips as his eyes scanned your face. You bit your lip as you did the same.

"S'weird to see your face fully...Like, mostly because of the makeup..." He mused. You blushed, and moved so that he could no longer see your face. You knew it had to have been a drastic change. After all, you only covered the upper half of your face with makeup. You didn't plan on having anyone seeing below your cheekbones. Even more of a change, considering the outrageous style that you chose; dark blue eyeshadow with an abundant amount of glitter, plus a brighter turquoise eyeliner along the lower edge, all the way to a large wing on the inner corner of your eye rather than the outer.

Brendon cupped your cheek and leaned in, pressing his lips to yours gently, while he trailed his other hand back up your thigh. "So, are you really gonna let me hit it from the back?" He asked hopefully when you pulled away. You took a moment to look around at the damp alleyway and bite your lip before you gave him an answer. "Probably." You told him, and he smiled, quickly letting you stand and turning you so that you were facing the back wall of the club.

Just as he was about to finally pull down your shorts, and you were looking back desperately to see when the fuck he was actually going to get to work, the door that you had come out of burst open, and out ran a taller boy with chubby cheeks that his mask just missed covering. 

"Bren, man, we have to go. Boys in blue." He warned frantically, and Brendon jumped to pull his mask back over his face. You did the same, grabbing your bandana from it's place over your shoulder and re-tying it around the back of your head. The tall boy must have been correct, because it wasn't long before you heard yelling inside the club and police sirens, along with the hush of music. 

Brendon grabbed your hand, and ran just behind the tall boy, though you had no idea where he was taking you.


End file.
